


Not What They Think

by nabooliola



Series: Random Nonsense [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, The Mighty Boosh (TV), The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Can you legally call this a fic if it's this short?, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabooliola/pseuds/nabooliola





	Not What They Think

"Now Noel," The interviewer smiled slyly. "There are rumors of a relationship between you and Mr. Barratt. Do you have any comments on that?" The pointy man on the screen shifted uncomfortably.  
"Julian and I are like brothers. We love each other, but not in a romantic way." I switched the telly off and sighed. The press was far too nosy and it was becoming more than annoying. I don't understand why people think Noel and I are together. There are girls all over the world who are convinced that he and I are in love. 

But it's not him.

It's never been him.

The sound of footsteps made me look up. "I woke up alone again" a sleepy voice pouted. I got up and embraced the petite figure, smoothing the wrinkles in his white t-shirt.  
"I'm sorry love, I didn't want to wake you. You looked so cute." He nuzzled his face into my neck, mustache scratching my skin, before taking my hand and leading me into our bedroom.  
"Let's go back to bed." I grinned and followed the short man. We crawled into bed and I pulled him in close, laying his head on my chest. "Goodnight" he mumbled. "Love you." I kissed his brow as he drifted off.  
"I love you too, Mike. Sleep well."


End file.
